Talk:Hiruko (missing-nin)
Water Release Where in the movie does he use water jutsu? (talk) 00:52, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hiruko used Storm Release, which is all but blatantly stated to be formed using Lightning and Water natured chakra in the manga. Omnibender - Talk - 00:58, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Isn't that jutsu he used in the start of the movie Dark Release: Inhaling Maw??? He makes it with Rat, Hare and a special seal. --Rubião April 24, 2010 (UTC) :If you look closely, he was using his left hand to pull down the bandages temporarily to inhale the chakra, as you can slightly see the ines stemming from his mouth. --GoDai (talk) 21:05, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, I think I'm getting blind because of my Mangekyou overuse XD! When did you saw this happening??? Can you tell me the right time by here? http://www.gogoanime.com/naruto-shippuuden-movie-3-inheritors-of-the-will-of-fire. Thanks --Rubião April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Forget it, I saw it already XD... but tell me, was that the Inhaling Maw??? He didn't use only the left hand, that's why I'm asking... --Rubião April 24, 2010 (UTC) Girl or a boy? Isn't Hiruko a girl xD? From the start i thought he's a girl but in his page it says that he is a boy.--Znake2 (talk) 15:05, April 25, 2010 (UTC) **He's a male L Mars (talk) 15:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Prove?--Znake2 (talk) 15:38, April 25, 2010 (UTC) *Lack of feminine traits? At the very most, he's a not-so-ambiguously-gendered version of Haku. Omnibender - Talk - 15:45, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh..Sakura doesn't have them either . And Hiruko's voice is of a woman.--Znake2 (talk) 16:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) In the movie, in the flashback he says "Many years ago in Konohagakure, there was a man named Hiruko" and he describes himself as a shinobi, not a kunoichi. --GoDai (talk) 22:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hiruko is also a male name, and his seiyuu is a man. FF-Suzaku (talk) 23:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Images I have no plans to watch this movie, so I have no idea if File:Child hiruko.png or File:Hiruko realybody.png would be useful. Delete them? Don't delete them? ''~SnapperT '' 02:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Wind Release The infobox says that Hiruko can use Wind Release. When did he used, in failed attempt to absorb and use Rasenshuriken?--Erik1310 (talk) 12:23, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hiruko failed to combine the shape and nature transformation, he was still able to perform the nature manipulation required for the technique. You can see the wind chakra when the technique falls apart, the blade/spark like chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 17:15, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Kekkei genkai ninja Ok, if you check just before the eclipse happens (01:09:33), you can see that the guy under the green light, with the sun glasses and the cheek tattoos, he has a Kirigakure headband. The short hair ninja has a Kumogakure flak-jacket, so the guy with the big hair is likely to be from Iwakagure, if you go by the pouch, meaning the woman is from Sunagakure. It kinda throws a wrench in the current listing, because the window/color doesn't seam to match the nation they come from. Wind and Water countries seem to be swapped. Omnibender - Talk - 01:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I see what your talking about...good movie though--Black-Light (talk) 04:58, June 12, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light Final Fight Guys before the ritual that hiruko planed he had a fight with naruto sakura sai and shikamaru where he used all 4 kekkei genkai but he is supposed to have taken the four kekkei genkai during the ritual which was a little bit later.So how did hiruko used them before the ritual? He explains it when we first see the captured ninja. His technique alone isn't enough to fully absorb the kekkei genkai, meaning he had already used it to integrate them to his body, but not fully, so there was still stuff for him to do. Omnibender - Talk - 17:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Name Do you think it's better to change his name to "Hiruko (movie)"? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 14:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Why bother? He's not likely to be linked in more articles, and unless a more canon missing-nin called Hiruko shows up, this would only mean unnecessary moving and link-updating. Omnibender - Talk - 01:40, April 13, 2012 (UTC) what can he summon? was just wondering he is listed as having the summoning jutsu but nothing is listed as something he can summon Faustfan (talk) 12:23, August 6, 2012 (UTC) (forgot to add the signature) he summoned his subordinates ichi ni and san who were at the time merged together into a huge chimera. (talk) 12:29, August 6, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Incorrect Information I think the jutsu is wrong guys. :) :Infobox bugs. Omnibender - Talk - 19:18, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Water Release Why is he listed as a user? Munchvtec (talk) 17:53, November 25, 2014 (UTC) : Storm Release = Water + Lightning --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 18:49, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::but he stole storm release which means he can only use storm and not the ones needed to make it. Munchvtec (talk) 19:00, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :::I just assume that's the reason it's there. I have no say in if it's justified or not, since ::::I can't really remember the movie. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 06:43, November 26, 2014 (UTC) It should realy be argued since he doesn't actually have these release's Munchvtec (talk) 12:51, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :so? Munchvtec (talk) 15:05, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::We gave every user of Wood Release, who gained it by taking Hashirama's cells Earth and Water Release as well. It's the same here. Iloveinoxxx (talk) 13:11, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :::I made a forum for this so please reply there. also that was a kekkei genkei so i believe it to be different. The way they got wood release was close to the way Hiruko got the kekkei genkeis. They were through absorption. I don't believe orochimaru and madara if they didn't have water release already would get it from that. Munchvtec (talk) 13:18, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::To form a Kekkei Genkai you must have the corresponding basic elements. There is no exception. --Lukas Pessoa Dantas (talk) 14:00, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::Please use the thread to voice your thoughts on the matter. Munchvtec (talk) 16:36, April 14, 2015 (UTC)